Under the Mistletoe
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: My first RyouXAnzu, short and sweet.


Cat: Merry christmas, ho-ho-ho! (Jumps under the table hiding from angry reviewers) May all your christmases be jolly!  
Alex: --; You're just saying that so they don't kill you... 

Title: Under the mistletoe.

Summary: My first RyouXAnzu, short and sweet.

Rated: M

Genre(s): Romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

--

They were at the Kame House, it had become tradition to have Christmas there, and nobody really seemed to mind. Mai didn't have much of a family. Malik, Isis and Rishid had nothing else to do. Jounouchi and Shizuka got to spend this one time of year together. Miho loved being around everyone, and Honda loved being around Miho. Yami, Yugi and Mr.Motou lived here anyway. Ryou's father was in Egypt so he was more then happy not to be alone on Christmas Eve. But with Ryou, there was Bakura.

Anzu watched him out of the corner of her eye as she decorated the christmas tree with tinsel. He was just sitting there on the couch, boredom written all over his face.

Her thoughts turned to the Egyption Pharaoh and Jounouchi's sister. They seemed so good for each other, although she was still a little hurt at her rejection. She really had loved Yami, or perhaps it was no more then a teenage obsession?

She watched Shizuka giggle as Yami asked her something, running a hand through his hair and giving a nervous smile.

Honda and Miho hadn't arrived yet, neither had Mai. And Jounouchi seemed half asleep without his bestfriend or girlfriend to entertain him.

"Anzu," she heard Ryou saying. She turned her head in the direction of the snow haired brit.

"Yes Ryou?"

"Can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" he asked, walking out in a bright yellow, frilly apron.

This caused Bakura to snort. "Pathetic."

Anzu shot the thief a glare, knowing, though he could not see it, he could probably feel it. "Sure Ryou." she said, smiling at him. She had to adit, he did look very cute in an apron.

It went quite smoothly comsidering that when Honda came, Jounouchi had jumped on him, causing Honda to recoil backwards a few clumsy steps and he had landed on the christmas tree. The whole thing going sideways.

Hearing the noise Anzu and Ryou had run out, wondering what on Earth was going on.

They both stopped and took a good look at the room.

The christmas tree in the corner, next to the door then now on the floor, dangerously close to the fire place. Honda was lying with his feet across it. The star under him, a look of pain on his face.

Jounouchi on top of him.

Mai watching(she had just entered).

Shizuka and Yami were under the mistletoe with surprised looks at the two.

Rebecca and Yugi watched from the couch, the awkward scene right in front of them.

Isis and Rishid were putting the last of their gifts under the tree and they had barely dodged the, somewhat dazed boys.

Malik and Bakura were talking about the Senen Items before. Bakura scowled at the noise and Malik had turned around, a bit worried.

Ryou had long ago learned to control his anger with laughter. And he gave a small cough to hide it, when he saw Anzu's face.

Well aware, that she had been preparing the tree since morning.

After dinner:

Anzu grinned at Ryou's story of Bakura's first reaction to a camera.

"So after that, he screamed something about it stealing his soul, the phone just happened to ring at that moment. It was father, he wanted to check up on me. When Bakura heard fathers voice, and seeing the picture of him on my desk, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was a soul snatcher."

Anzu smiled and gave a small yawn. "I had no idea he was so..." she trailed off.

"You'd be surprised." said Ryou, smiling a bit. But his smile subdued when he looked up.

Anzu blinked at his sudden change and followed his gaze. She blushed.

Mistletoe.

Ryou looked back down at her, though younger, he was still a good deal taller.

They stared at each other.

Jounouchi seemed to notice the sudden quietness from them, since they were happily laughing not too long ago, and Jounouchi didn't exactly keep things quiet. "Hey, look! Anz' and Ryou under the mistletoe!"

This seemed to attract alot of attention, even Bakura and Malik turned to them.

At that moment, Anzu felt the urge to shrink and dissapear. If only humans were granted such glorious powers.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," chanted Honda and Jounouchi.

Before long most of the room were joining them, including the overly drunk Mr.Motou.

Bakura was watching them with curiousity. Malik was frowning, watching them blankly. They were the only ones not chanting.

Anzu had no clue what to do, she'd never hear the end of it from Mai if she walked out of this. She could feel Ryou's worried gaze and she looked up at him. Traces of her earlier blush still on her face, as well as Ryou's.

Boldly she took his face in her hands and leaned foreward, ignoring the cheers, she placed her lips on his cold ones.

At that moment, everything seemed to change between them. Their friendship had become something stronger. They had both forgotten everyone in the room.

Anzu felt his hands on the back of herhead, pushing her closer as he nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of her opened mouth Ryou slipped his tongue through, exploring every aspect of her. As their tongues battled the residents of the room watched, most blushing, some smirking, two scowling.

She felt one of Ryou's hands slip under her shirt, one on her back undoing her bra, as the other tugged at the material.

Everything was completely quiet.

Well, until Mai said, "Well, they're definitely going at it, aren't they?"

As wel as making Honda and Jounouchi snort in laughter, the comment had brought Anzu and Ryou back to Earth and they pulled away. Blushing madly and watching each other for a reaction.

Actually, the whole room watched them for a reaction. And they got one, too.

Ryou smiled and leaned foreward, brushing his lips on her ear, he whispered. "I love you."

Though whispered, the words echoed around the room. Cheers errupted again as the two kissed once more, this time, a mere brush of the lips.

--

Cat: That was my first ever RyouXAnzu! I know, I know, (-.-) It was... wha, tell me in your flames/reviews. (Arches back as she crawls out from under the table) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, I did this in ten minutes flat, new record! WOOT!  
(Red Bull gives more then just wings:-O)


End file.
